Mes fils sanglants
by Charlie Sandler
Summary: Et si Alice arrivait à Storybrooke ? Mais si elle n'avait aucun souvenir de Jefferson, condamné à se souvenir de ses deux vies pour l'éternité...
1. Chapter 1

Dans sa tête, la même mise en scène se répétait constamment. Une vieille berceuse sans laquelle il ne pouvait s'endormir, mais aussi celle qui le tenait endormi, profondément perdu dans ses songes malsains, ceux qui le rendaient un peu plus fou au fil des secondes. La pire des punitions était bel et bien de se souvenir. De chaque matin, rouvrir les yeux, en sachant pertinemment qu'un jour, on ne les ouvrait pas simplement parce que c'était la routine : mais parce qu'on le voulait bien. Poussé par une magie noire, infinie et sale, il répétait les mêmes gestes toute la journée, et lorsqu'Emma faisait des siennes, il était chargé de mener l'enquête en toute discrétion. Non seulement parce que c'était le souhait de Regina, et qu'il faudrait être barré pour s'y opposer, mais parce que c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir un jour rentrer chez lui. Peut-être.

Ce matin, c'était la première fois. La première fois qu'il allait le voir, Archie. Peut-être bien la dernière, mais en tout cas, il y allait. Et tant pis si ça n'allait servir à rien, tant pis si ça prendrait du temps, alors, tant pis s'il ne guérissait pas de sa folie. Il voulait cesser de ressentir cette affreuse douleur, comme si son esprit se battait pour rester dans ce monde, comme si son crâne à chaque instant, se déchirait en deux parties : les deux vies qu'il vivait, celles qui ne pouvaient cohabiter ensemble.

« Ah, Jefferson, c'est toi. Entre, je t'en prie, » dit gentiment Archie Hopper en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Une fois entré, Jefferson détaille la pièce, la scrute. Les rideaux sont ternes, la décoration est simple. Un bureau de psychologue comme on en voit partout, au final. Mais c'était son premier. Les canapés et fauteuils de cuir étaient ceux sur lesquels la moitié des gens de cette maudite ville s'étaient auparavant assis, tous. Alors c'était la raison première pour laquelle Jefferson était réticent à l'idée de s'y asseoir à son tour. C'était comme admettre qu'il avait un problème.

« Alors. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as besoin de mes services ? »

Faisant sa moue habituelle, il se retourna vers Archie pour lui faire face. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de répondre, mais il était conscient que s'il était venu, et que s'il voulait rester, il faudrait bien qu'il parle. Alors s'adressant à lui pour la première depuis son arrivée, Jefferson fronce les sourcils et se met à fixer le parquet, tombant dans un précipice sans fin.

« J'ai un problème. Non... ce n'est pas un problème, c'est... un obstacle. »

De nouveau, il fronce les sourcils, et lève sa lèvre supérieure. Ce petit geste qu'il effectue tout le temps, depuis quelques jours, ne le quitte plus. Archie ne mettrait pas longtemps à comprendre que c'était un témoignage de son anxiété persévérante.

« Je fais toujours le même rêve depuis quelques temps, et ça me rend dingue.

— Oh, des problèmes pour dormir ?

— Non.

— Pour se réveiller, alors ?

— Pas le moins du monde.

— Des migraines ?

— Jamais.

— Des soucis de couple ?

— Absolument pas. »

À la grimace presque moqueuse qu'il lui adressa, Archie devina qu'il était célibataire. Il ne manquait pas de charme, pourtant. Ses vêtements chics, ses cheveux courts et ses grands yeux lui donnaient un air singulier, contrairement à tous ces habitants qui s'habillaient en dimanche toute la journée. Mais malgré tout, quelque chose se lisait sur son visage. Derrière cette incroyable tour d'ironie, de sarcasme, ce mur de moquerie et de froideur, cette armure d'égoïsme, de méchanceté et d'agacement, il y avait une fissure. Une toute, toute, toute petite. Mais une fissure quand même. On pouvait l'entre-apercevoir dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il oubliait de temps en temps, de la dissimuler. L'occasion ne durait qu'une poignée de secondes, parfois moins même. Mais les plus attentifs avaient su déchiffrer en lui. Pour l'instant, ils se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, mais Archie avait été le plus rapide.

« Elle s'appelle Alice. Elle est mon mal. »

Immédiatement, Archie réagit. Il avait eu vent de toutes ces histoires grâce à Henry, qu'il suivait en permanence, et régulièrement. Ce que cet enfant lui rapportait ne semblait être qu'imagination et ne portait pas à mal, mais de la bouche de cet adulte perturbé et désillusionné, l'évocation pure et sans gêne d'un conte et surtout, de cette fameuse malédiction, le surprenait incroyablement. Il eut alors un mal fou à dissimuler son agacement. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi âgé, responsable et mature pouvait-il s'adonner à ces croyances improbables ? Henry c'était une chose, et l'arrivée d'Emma y était sûrement pour quelque chose ; sinon il ne serait jamais allé la chercher à Boston. Et le fait qu'elle loge à Storybrooke quelques temps encore, cette confrontation permanente entre sa mère biologique et sa mère adoptive Madame le Maire, étaient des facteurs non négligeables qui justifiaient le comportement de ce gosse. Mais, lui, Jefferson. C'était inconcevable.

« Vous voulez dire, Alice Tiddell, du conte de Lewis Caroll ? Alice, au pays des merveilles ? » soutint-il, insistant sur le dernier mot.

D'un hochement de tête mi-honteux mi-agacé, il acquiesça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il évoquait Alice, mais c'était la première fois qu'on le prenait pour un fou. Il le lisait dans le regard d'Archie, il le sentait même à sa façon de parler. De le regarder, de bouger ses doigts, alors que ses pieds le suppliaient d'aller s'asseoir malgré la réticence de son client. D'ailleurs, Jefferson n'était toujours pas décidé à prendre place. Et au moment où il comprit qu'il avait perdu sa crédibilité aux yeux de son psychologue, il chercha tout moyen pour éviter un face à face. Alors Jefferson se mit à arpenter la salle, à longer les murs, touchant à tous les bibelots qu'un psychologue pouvait bien, sottement, garder.

« Archie, je vais être franc avec vous, je n'ai aucun plaisir à me trouver ici. Et la manière que vous avez d'essayer de me déchiffrer m'insupporte. Mais voilà. »

Puis, il plissa le nez dans une moue ironique.

« J'ai un problème. »

Gêné, mais sautant sur l'occasion de lui donner raison, Archie remonta d'un coup d'index ses lunettes sur son nez, tandis qu'il serrait son bloc notes contre lui. Il en profita pour bouger jusqu'à son bureau, et à s'y asseoir, trouvant l'inattention de son patient propice à un peu de détente. Archie Hopper était une personne sensible, bonne, gentille et généreuse, mais incroyablement timide. Et si Jefferson l'intimidait quelque peu, son état presque inconscient de la réalité l'embarrassait de plus belle. Henry aurait été là, l'atmosphère aurait été légère, quoique Henry n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré cet homme. Mais la manière qu'avait Henry d'en parler semblait presque plaisante, parce qu'un enfant qui parle de conte de fées, ça ne peut faire que sourire. Sa présence aurait amené un peu de réalité à cette scène dont Hopper se serait bien passé.

« Oui, vous en avez un de problème ! Un sacrément gros, même. »

Surpris qu'il relève ainsi, Jefferson cessa sa petite marche distraite pour dévisager son docteur. Non, il ne plaisantait pas, son regard d'analyse le prouvait bien. Mais voilà, l'avouer était une chose : l'entendre dire, une nettement plus douloureuse. Il aurait dû s'y attendre pourtant. Mais Archie ne comprenait pas... le problème n'était pas ça. C'était Alice. Cette belle Alice, celle qui hantait ses rêves comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue qu'ici. Mais il savait, lui. Il le savait et c'était tout ce qui importait. Pourtant ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Parce que la folie était tellement plus douce lorsqu'Alice était là. Chaque nuit, une scène se répète. Lui, assis sur un bout de pierre, le visage brisé.

« Suis-je devenu fou, Alice ?

— Oui, certainement. Mais je vais te dire un secret... tous les gens bien le sont. » sourit la belle avec chaleur.

Et instantanément, le visage du chapelier fou s'éclaire, illuminé par les mots guérisseurs de la sauveuse du pays des merveilles. Oui, elle l'avait sauvé. Sauvé parce qu'il était devenu plus censé, du moins, un peu. Alors qu'Alice arrivait à peine à lire entre les lignes, lui comprenait maintenant pourquoi il y avait des points d'interrogation partout. Mais lorsqu'elle avait dû partir rejoindre sa soeur, et Dinah, sa chatte, tout avait changé. Et quelque chose l'avait assombri de nouveau. Tout comme avant, mais bien plus encore. Il était... il était devenu fou. Réellement. Fou d'elle peut-être. Mais fou tout court.

« Hopper, y a-t-il un remède ?

— Un remède à quoi ? fronce Archie, sans comprendre.

— À l'amour, bien sûr. »


	2. Chapter 2

Dans les couloirs de sa grande demeure, plongée dans la pénombre, le silence appelle son nom. Alice. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que son souffle se fonde dans les hurlements incessants de son esprit chétif. Il s'était laissé faire, il s'était laissé berner par tout le monde depuis son enfance. Puis il avait fallu qu'il perde sa fille Grace, à cause de sa bêtise. Regina l'avait pourtant prévenu, mais la tentation était trop forte, il avait fallu qu'il veuille offrir à sa fille tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et tout ce que la petite eut en retour fut l'absence incessante d'un père. Mais ce fut le prix à payer. Alice. Les fantômes de son passé venaient le hanter, chaque fois. Les yeux humides, fixant le plafond, les mains en croix posées sur ses côtes, il regardait le vide. Jefferson n'avait pas fermé l'oeil cette nuit. D'habitude, ça ne lui posait pas plus de souci que ça. Il avait mal, un moment, puis un autre, et la douleur s'intensifiait avant de disparaître complètement, alors il pouvait vagabonder au pays des rêves ou des merveilles. Mais cette fois-ci, le ciel s'était éclairci aux environs de six heures du matin, et il n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours là.

« Jefferson ! » appelle le silence.

Instantanément, ses yeux s'ouvrent grand. Il reste tétanisé par l'impression d'immensité, d'une chose plus puissante que lui et qui le dépasse. Mais non, il n'a pas rêvé. Le coeur battant, il se relève en furie et s'accroche à la rambarde de l'escalier.

« Alice ? »

Mais quelques grossières secondes plus tard, il trouve à la place de sa belle, une silhouette bien plus froide, debout dans son salon. Regina aujourd'hui portait un de ses plus foncés rouges à lèvres, et Jeff en était sûr, c'était pour célébrer sa nouvelle victoire. Quelle était-elle ? De plus, que venait-elle faire là ? Elle ne venait jamais sans raison, de toutes ces filles qui détestent perdre leur temps, Regina était bien la pire.

En fait, elle était la pire tout court.

« Regina, c'est vous.

- Eh bien Jefferson, vous avez l'air content de me voir.

- Je vous trouve bien matinale, se contente-t-il de répondre, amer.

- Oui en fait j'avais quelques affaires à régler à mon bureau, et j'ai besoin de vos connaissances en matière de magie. Oh non, pardon en matière de... crime. »

Bien sûr, il ne mit pas longtemps à saisir l'ironie qui perçait dans sa voix. Regina, le visage mauvais mais trompeur, s'était donné à cœur joie de lui rappeler que la magie dans ce monde n'était pas présente, et que le choix de l'univers avait été sien. C'était sa faute s'il n'avait plus aucun moyen de retrouver Grace. Ni Alice. C'était purement sa faute et elle le savourait. Son chapeau, abîmé pour l'éternité, était dans son placard et y resterait, tandis qu'une bonne centaine de chapeaux attendaient de servir un jour – aucun d'eux ne le ferait. Ils étaient tous là parce que Jefferson avait gardé espoir qu'un jour, il trouve un moyen d'enchanter un de ces chapeaux et d'ouvrir un portail vers les deux mondes qu'il vise. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur la rancune de Regina : ce qui n'avait pas de sens. C'était bien elle, non, qui l'avait emprisonné dans sa tête, soumis de ses souvenirs ? Esclave de ses rêves évanouis ? Elle l'avait laissé seul au pays des merveilles, là où on lui avait coupé la tête sous ordre de la Reine de cœur, tout aussi amère que celle de la Forêt Enchantée. Regina avait pourtant, autrefois, été une fille au cœur d'or, pourvue d'une générosité incroyable. Maintenant, chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ne voulait qu'une chose : vomir sa rage.

« Je veux que vous alliez voir Mr. Gold. » ordonne-t-elle.

Piqué au vif, il réplique immédiatement.

« Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas le voir vous-même ? »

Mais pour toute réponse, elle ricane avec horreur. Quelque part, Jefferson était obligé de ne pas lui tenir tête, d'être son ami, fautif, faux, menteur. Parce que Regina était son seul billet de retour pour la forêt enchantée et pour le pays des merveilles... si tant était qu'ils existaient encore après la malédiction.

« Parce que j'ai également besoin de votre discrétion légendaire. Tout le monde sait comme vous avez toujours su voler les choses les plus précieuses et ce sans le moindre mal. Il va de soi que je ne veux personne au courant, réplique-t-elle, acerbe. Sinon la discrétion ne veut plus rien dire. »

Puis elle rigole, elle sait que ce n'est pas drôle mais la situation semble lui plaire. De son visage infiniment fatigué, elle fait tomber son masque et fronce les sourcils.

« Ce serait dommage qu'il arrive malheur à Paige.

- Elle s'appelle Grace ! s'exclame Jefferson, sur la défensive.

- Avant. »

Et dans une démarche incroyablement sadique, elle s'approche de lui et glisse une lettre dans sa veste. Jefferson n'est toujours pas descendu des escaliers, et la toise d'un regard mauvais. Il est vrai que tout n'avait pas toujours été ainsi avant. Fut un temps, ils savaient s'entendre ...plus ou moins, disons. Maintenant, Jefferson ne rêve que de lui sauter à la figure et de lui arracher ses yeux. Mais la punition ne correspondrait pas, elle ne pourrait plus regarder toute la souffrance qu'elle a dispersée dans la ville.

« La vie est une drôle de chose, Alice. Une aventure dont les secrets m'échappent, et échappent à nous tous. Ils nous échapperont toujours. C'est ça qui fait de la vie une chose si étrange, c'est pour ça que nous sommes tous fous au fond.

- Alors, pourquoi tout ici semble-t-il dénué de sens, d'importance ?

- Parce que tu le veux bien, Alice. C'est ce que tu désires au plus profond de toi, alors tu y crois. Ce n'est possible, ce n'est vrai que si tu y crois vraiment. En quoi crois-tu, Alice ?

- Je crois en toi. » dit-elle tout sourire, de ses lèvres d'enfant.

« Gold ? » appelle-t-il.

Le silence lui revient : il n'est visiblement pas là. Mais comme toujours sa boutique est restée ouverte, et la clochette sonne dans la pièce. Aucune trace de Gold.

« Vous êtes là ? »

Mais personne ne répond. Alors, profitant de l'occasion, il sort de sa veste de costume la petite lettre de Regina et l'ouvre pour la cinquième fois au moins depuis sa visite. Il relit les quelques lignes tracées avec finesse, et son regard parcourt alors tout l'étalage de ce que peut offrir Gold, de ce qu'il peut revendre, tout ce qu'il a déjà volé.

« Ce n'est pas volé si c'est déjà volé, hein ? » murmure Jefferson comme pour se rassurer.

Mais bien vite, son attitude perdue revient, remonte à la surface. Fut un temps il volait pour survire, fut un temps, il dérobait tout et n'importe quoi. Regina n'était pas sans ignorer son passé : elle en connaissait les plus noirs secrets. Elle détenait ceux de presque tous les habitants de sa ville, et c'était bien ça qui faisait d'elle une femme puissante. Comme maire, pouvait-on rêver mieux ? Oui, sûrement. Mais en tout cas en matière de chantage elle était de loin la meilleure de toutes. Pour le mensonge aussi, Jefferson en avait déjà fait les frais.

« La voilà ! » s'exclame-t-il en se jetant sur une des trois vitrines près de la fenêtre.

Dedans, un gant, de nuir cuir parfait, était posé sur une cartouche de mousse. Après un coup d'œil discret, Jefferson ouvrit la vitre et passa sa large main à l'intérieur. C'était délicat : la vitrine était remplie de bibelots de toute sorte, et Gold pouvait débarquer à chaque instant. Il était vieux, malheureux et terne mais personne ne voulait s'attirer ses foudres. Puis au fond, cet objet il l'avait bien volé à la Reine. Rien ne l'empêchait de le reprendre. À cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa dernière escapade avec la Reine. C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'eût vue avant le début de la malédiction. La manière dont elle l'avait trompé, la joie qu'elle avait eue à le voir se briser en mille morceaux tandis que la vérité s'offrait à lui comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Il avait toujours voulu se consoler en disant que cela avait permis à son père, Henry, de s'en sortir, mais chaque fois, Grace lui revenait en tête et les larmes coulant le long de ses joues chassaient toute trace de fierté. Il avait honte. Infiniment honte de l'avoir abandonnée de la sorte, parce qu'au final il savait que Regina n'aurait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Au fond, il avait prévu son coup depuis des jours déjà. Mais il ne se l'était pas avoué, parce que de cet argent, il en avait eu besoin. Futilement.

« Viens-là ma belle, » dit-il à la pièce de tissu une fois agrippée dans ses doigts.

Mais au moment propice, là où il s'apprêtait à la saisir et à la tirer hors de la fine fentre, la clochette retentit. Pris au dépourvu, il lâcha le gant et tourna, horrifié, la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. La porte avait laissé passer une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds-roux, aux yeux bleus.

Il fut doublement meurtri en quelques secondes.

Non seulement il reconnaissait ces cheveux, et ces yeux fragiles, mais elle semblait avoir compris ce qu'il mijotait.

« Vous ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

Pas difficile de deviner sa supercherie, son visage paniqué et ses traits démontraient avec une aisance surprenante le côté de son acte qu'il n'avait pas prévu. La jeune fille, se précipitant vers lui, frôla les doigts gelés de Jefferson, avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite, déjà lancé dans sa course. Mais trop froide pour se lancer à sa poursuite à l'extérieur, elle décida de retrouver le gérant du magasin pour le prévenir de sa mésaventure.

Non, c'était sûr.

Regina n'aurait pas son gant aujourd'hui.

Mais il y avait pire encore : cette fille, c'était Alice. Et elle ne l'avait même pas reconnu.

« C'était pourtant bien clair, j'en ai besoin maintenant !

- Je n'ai pas pu ! renchérit-il, agacé. Il y avait cette fille, il fallait qu'elle entre à cet instant, il le fallait, non elle ne pouvait pas venir plus tard ! Je n'ai pas pu. » répète-t-il, sur le point de devenir violent.

Sa lèvre tremblait sous l'émotion violente que le transportait. Regina, sourcils froncés, tenait bon face à son serviteur soumis, qui maintenant était sur le point d'éclater. Eclater pour de bon, tout lui cracher à la figure. Refuser ses requêtes, quitte à mettre la vie de sa fille en danger – ce que Jeffersion ne fertait jamais. Mais voilà, Reina avait beau être maléfique, elle n'en était pas moins humaine. Elle aurait été incapable de faire du mal à Grace, rien que dans son intérêt. Quoi que...

« Je n'ai pas pu. » répète-t-il une énième fois, incroyablement calme.

Regina se doutait bien qu'il s'était calmé pour de bonnes raisons. Pour éviter d'attirer les regards, car la plage n'était pas déserte. Pour éviter de perdre son sang froid, et elle savait bien que ses colères étaient noires. Il le faisait pour garder Grace en vie et en bonne santé – mais en le faisant il la maintenant loin de lui, captive d'une vie dont elle n'avait même pas conscience. Pas encore. Regina croisa les bras, d'un regard digne d'un parent mécontent de son enfant, et soupira.

« Jefferson, je dois te dire que tu n'es plus très utile ces derniers temps.

- Je le ferai. Je le ferai un autre jour. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Jefferson tourne les talons, troublé par cette journée qui avait si « mal » commencé. Il avait déjà tous ses plans pour la journée, et comme le soleil se couchait tôt ce soir, il pourrait profiter de cette froideur nocturne qu'il aimait tant. Y repenser, y songer, imaginer les mains d'Alice courrant sur sa peau. Parce qu'il savait que quelque chose avait changé en elle, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Comme piqué par une révélation, Jefferson ouvrit grand les yeux et cessa son sommeil meurtri pour interpeller le maire, qui s'en allait d'un pas inverse.

« Pourquoi est-elle là ? »

Comme voulu, la remarque eut le don de la faire s'arrêter. Regina se retourne, hausse un sourcil, l'observe un moment et un sourire narquois vint alors s'installer sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas anodin. Il était sûr que son arrivée était dûe à elle, elle seule, alors pourquoi semblait-elle presque... surprise ?

« Qui donc, très cher ? » hurle-t-elle pour couvrir le vent et la distance qui les séparait désormais.

Jefferson s'assombrit soudainement. Il était difficile de cerner la reine, mais là, il était impossible de lire en elle. Ironie, surprise mauvaise et narquoise... qu'était-elle ? Se jouait-elle de lui comme avec un déchet ? Ou s'amusait-elle d'une situation pathétique dont elle n'était pas la cause ? Jefferson contracta ses lèvres et baissa la tête. Il avait honte. Honte d'être aussi naïf et vulnérable. Elle aurait pu lui faire croire n'importe quoi : il n'avait aucun moyen de la démentir.

« Alice. » murmure-t-il.

Mais étrangement, le vent cessa à cet instant précis, si bien qu'un sourire bien plus large vint étirer les fines lèvres du maire. Oui elle avait entendu, pas la peine de répéter, mais elle l'aurait infiniment voulu. C'était sa faute s'il s'était retrouvé coincé à Wonderland, sa faute s'il était tombé amoureux. Sa faute si tous ces malheurs lui étaient arrivés, et pourtant Jefferson, mis à part Sidney Glass, était le premier à répondre à ses demandes.

« Notre bonne vieille Alice. Ta, vieille Alice. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Vous lui demanderez vous-même Regina. Après tout c'est à cause de vous qu'elle n'a plus aucun souvenir.

- Aucun ? fit-elle l'air innocente.

- Pas le moindre. »

Le doute s'installa soudainement.

Mentait-elle, faisait-elle semblant ? Cette expression littéralement moqueuse et amère était son masque permanent, et elle arborait la même expression lorsqu'elle savourait la surprise alléchante qui détruisait les autres sous ses yeux, rappel de ce qu'avait été sa vie à cause de Blanche Neige. Tout le monde avait pâti à cause d'un erreur de jeunesse, d'une gamine qui n'avait su tenir sa langue et qui avait dévoilé à un nombre x de personnes un secret qui menaçait le bien être de Regina. C'était ce secret qui avait tué Daniel en fin de compte. Et Blanche Neige avait toujours été jugée responsable par cette dernière. Alors pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi le punir lui ?

Blessée, contrarié, il releva la tête et fit quelques pas vers son maire.

« Ce n'est pas vous, pas vrai ? »

Regina sourit de plus belle : on n'aurait pas cru qu'elle était capable de sourire autant en si peu de temps. Les mots lui avaient fait tant de mal, à Jefferson, passant dans sa gorge avec autant d'aisance qu'un couteau pointu. Parce que si ce n'était pas elle, qui alors ? Au fond il avait sa petite idée. Soit c'était le destin, soit c'était Gold.

La porte de Chez Granny s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer un homme plié en deux, secoué par d'énormes nausées incontrôlables. Comme sur un bateau lors d'une tempête, le sol tanguait autour de lui. Les nuages se détachaient du ciel, et les étoiles, introuables, s'étaient envolées. Fuyant le destin de Storybrooke comme on fuit un insecte.

« Jefferson ! » s'exclamait Ruby, hors d'elle. « Jefferson ! »

Mais il ne répondait rien, il ne semblait même pas réagir aux appels de la serveuse. Aujourd'hui ses tons rouges étaient plus visibles que jamais, ses mèches sang et ses lèvres tout aussi sanglantes contrastaient avec la lumière de l'endroit, mais dehors, il faisait noir, noir intense. Et l'on ne distinguait même pas ses cheveux. Seuls ses yeux de loup-garous, perçant la nuit, étaient visibles. Quant à Jefferson, il était penché, s'appuyant d'une main contre un réverbère innocent de l'allée principale. L'autre flanquée contre son estomac, priant pour que plus rien n'en sorte. En vain.

Dans un bruit terrible, un jet d'une couleur marron sortir de sa gorge, fin mais épais tout de même. Liquide, poisseux, dégueulasse. Oui, bien dégueulasse. Et un filet plus mince, amer et transparent, glissa le long de ses lèvres pour finir sur le sol comme le précédent.

Ruby le remarqua enfin et se précipita dans sa direction.

« Réponds quand on t'appelle ! C'est pas raisonnable de sortir ainsi quand on a bu autant. » sermonne-t-elle en lui agrippant le bras pour le soutenir.

Alors, de sa bonne âme, la serveuse poussa la porte de Chez Granny et s'introduisit à l'intérieur, avec le chapelier fou qui lui n'était définitivement plus maître de son esprit. Ses yeux vagabondaient, glissant sur le vide à mesure que ses pieds marchaient, poussés par l'allure pressante de Ruby. La jeune fille l'avait vu boire toute la soirée sans pouvoir rien y faire. Ses yeux étaient presque dénués de vie, de sentiment, d'émotion. Quant à sa peau, elle était pâle, blanche. Il était cadavrérique. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Elle aurait voulu l'arrêter avant mais il n'avait que faire de ses mises en garde ; au moins maintenant le sort lui avait été mérité pour une fois.

Les nausées s'étaient soudainement calmées.

Peu de gens étaient encore Chez Granny, mais les seuls qui y restaient se divisaient en deux : les uns regardaient, distraitement, l'homme s'asseoir – avec l'aide indispensable de Ruby – sur un tabouret du bar, les autres continuaient de parler, de vivre leur vie, sans lui accorder la moindre importance.

Mais lorsqu'il faillit tomber de son piédestal, ce fut Graham qui accourut, se levant d'un bond.

« Oh seigneur, est-ce qu'il va bien ? » lança-t-il à l'adresse des deux gérantes en le soutenant avec force.

Sa tête dodelinait, comme une poupée de chiffon, molle, sans os ni articulation. Ruby attrapa un chiffon, d'ailleurs, de l'autre côté du bar. Et nettoya jusque devant lui, la nuée de poussière qui s'accumulait toutes les heures sur le plan de service. Granny quant à elle était plantée près d'elle, regardant l'homme soûl quitter la réalité, de derrière ses petites lunettes de grand-mère. Elle suivait la scène sans intervenir, elle ne cillait pas, elle ne parlait pas. Elle se contentait de faire les comptes de la caisse, tandis que Ruby préparait déjà les boissons qu'on venait de commander depuis son escapade hors du restaurant.

Puis alors, comme un petit soleil dans la nuit, Henry entra.

La clochette sonna et instantanément, il se dirigea vers eux, comme s'il savait d'avance qu'ils étaient tous là. Emma n'était pas là, ni sa maîtresse Mary Margaret, mais il voulait simplement boire son chocholat chaud, comme tout le temps. Si sa mère le laissait vagabonder ainsi c'est parce qu'elle ne savait pas, et de plus chaque fois elle le pensait avec Emma et c'était une occasion rêvée pour l'accuser de détériorer l'éducation de son fils.

Henry se hissa sur un tabouret à côté de Jefferson, tandis qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas. Ruby s'accouda au plan de service et lui sourit gentiment.

« Alors mon beau, tu veux comme d'habitude ? »

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire irrésistible, tandis qu'il secouait ses cheveux bruns pour les éparpiller sur sa tête. Puis il se pencha vers la gauche et souleva la lanière de son sac à dos noir, pour en sortir son fameux livre. Celui qui retenait là tous les secrets de Storybrooke. Il ouvrit à la page qu'il avait laissée en le fermant, et se tourna, pensif, vers Jefferson, qui comme par magie, venait de revenir sur terre, encore inanimé pourtant.

« Vous êtes qui ? »

Ruby rigola à cette question, et le shérif Graham se pencha alors au-dessus du dos voûté du garçon soûl pour lui répondre avec mystère.

« Il s'appelle Jefferson, et il a fait une grosse bêtise. »

Ruby s'esclaffe de plus belle avant de s'éloigner pour servir les deux-trois verres présents sur son plateau. Puis, sous le regard attentif de Graham et d'Henry, elle retire son demi-tablier rouge et le range dans un tiroir. Puis elle se dirige vers la porte et tourne la pancarte ouverte pour fermé. Et sans un mot, elle retourne s'asseoir de l'autre côté du bar, en face de ses clients. Graham, en parlant d'une grosse bêtise, ne signifiait pas le vol car personne ne l'avait mis au courant. Du moins le presque vol. Non, il parlait de cette soirée pénible qu'il s'autorisait à endurer, en tête à tête avec l'alcool.

« Sa tête me dit quelque chose, pense Henry en faisant la moue.

- Tu l'as sûrement déjà croisé ici alors, il habite à Storybrooke comme toi tu sais, répond Graham dans un sourire.

- Non, non. Je crois que je l'ai vu là-dedans, » corrige-t-il en tapotant la page gauche de son livre ouvert.

Alors le petit garçon se met à chercher la bonne page, tandis que Jefferson retrouve usage de la parole, incroyablement usé.

« C'était pas prévu... »

Inconsciemment, une larme de fatigue coule le long de sa joue. Ruby ouvre de grands yeux, navrée, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Graham lui tapote l'épaule : ils pensaient tous, bien sûr, qu'ils parlaient du livre, ou de cette cuite monumentale qui allait lui causer bien des ennuis le lendemain – quoi que non, Jefferson était bien trop riche pour travailler. En réalité, il parlait de l'arrivée d'Alice. Au fond quelle garantie avait-il que c'était bien elle ? « Idiot » pensait-il chaque fois que la question se posait dans son esprit. « Bien sûr que c'est elle, on n'oublie pas les yeux de la femme qu'on aime. » et son esprit contradictoire, malfaisant, répondait toujours « Alors que la femme que tu aimes t'as bel et bien oublié, oui. »

« C'était pas prévu, » répète-t-il, perdu.

Ruby fait glisser un chocolat chaud vers Henry et une boisson non identifiable vers Jefferson. Il tend fébrilement la main, l'attrape et plonge son regard dans le liquide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Alice... » gémit-il, laissant une dernière larme couler.

Puis, reprenant des couleurs et des sensations, Jefferson porta la tasse à ses lèvres gelées, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Henry qui n'avait pas perdu une miette, fronçait les sourcils, émerveillé d'avoir vu juste.

« Vous êtes le chapelier fou ! » s'exclame-t-il, excité.

Ruby secoue la tête, excédée, et Graham observe le gamin chercher encore la page en se demandant si un jour, Henry cesserait d'y croire. Si finalement, ce n'était pas ça qui le rendait si Henry. Si ce livre ne finirait pas par tous, leur manquer.

« Oui, je suis fou. »

Si la magie n'existait plus, après tout, il fallait bien qu'il se noie dans quelque chose. Autant que ce soit dans l'alcool, c'était déjà mieux que dans la pisse.


End file.
